[unreadable] The Molecular Cardiology Research Institute (MCRI) and the Center for Translational Research at New England Medical Center together explore molecular mechanisms of human cardiovascular diseases, and evaluate new therapeutic modalities in both small and large animal models. The MCRI consists of predominantly NIH funded investigators with varied yet complementary research interests and expertise. Two broad areas of research within the MRCI include cardiomyocyte and vascular biology. Ongoing, NIH-funded studies within our Institute explore important mediators and signaling pathways that lead to cardiomyocyte differentiation and hypertrophy. This line of research requires the use of animal models of human cardiac disease. For studies involving small animals (mice and rats) we utilize a Mouse Physiology Core equipped with all of the necessary instruments to perform open and closed chest small animal surgery and invasive hemodynamic measurements. However, a dedicated Echocardiography System for the non-invasive evaluation of cardiac chamber size and function in murine models is not readily available. [unreadable] [unreadable] Investigators within our Institute also explore the mechanisms contributing to vascular diseases such as atherosclerosis and hypertension. Much of this work ultimately extends into the clinical arena whereby vascular endothelial function is measured in patients non-invasively using vascular ultrasound-derived, brachial artery reactivity measurements. Here, again, a dedicated research-echocardiography system would greatly enhance the ability to complete these studies and increase our throughput. [unreadable] [unreadable] To explore the possible clinical utility of molecular or pharmacologic treatments, pre-clinical studies are required in large animal models. Thus, to expand our research capabilities, the Center for Translational Research Center was recently created with the full support of our institution, and is an integral part of both the Division of Cardiology and the MCRI. The ongoing work in this lab poses yet another growing need for the in vivo analysis of LV chamber size, wall thickness, and function in large animal models using high quality, echocardiographic imaging. [unreadable] [unreadable] Thus, based on the growing needs within cardiovascular research at Tufts-New England Medical Center, the purpose of this proposal is to gain the support needed to purchase a dedicated Echocardiography System that can be utilized for a wide array of imaging applications for ongoing and future research. [unreadable] [unreadable]